Most integrated circuits (ICs) include on-chip circuits that transmit data to one another via data buses. The data rate at which a transmitter can transmit data to a receiver within the IC may be limited by the capabilities of the data buses. For example, the resistance and capacitance of the data bus negatively impacts the fidelity of the data signal transmitted by the transmitter, and if the resistance and/or capacitance is high enough, the receiver cannot reconstruct the transmitted data signal without a bit-error-rate (BER) that is too high.